five_nights_at_eeries_the_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jagger/Jade The Xenomorph
(Disclaimer: I Know A Xenomorph is Not a Actual Animal, But I Liked The Idea of a Alien Animatronic, If You Count Alex Who Switched Models to Alien to Bunny, However Alex's Fredbear Model is Still a Alien, Anyways to The Info) Jagger The Xenomorph is a Xenomorph Animatronic Based Off The Movie Aliens, He is Male, Jade is The Exact Same But Female. Jagger: Jagger Looks Like a Xenomorph, He Doesn't Have a Inner Mouth/Tongue and He Wears Blue Shorts. Even Though He Has No Visible Eyes, He Can Still See, However If You Remove The Mask, You Can See It's Endoskeleton Eyes on The Side of It's Head. Jade: Jade Looks Like Jagger But Skinnier and With Very Large Breasts, and a Bigger Butt and Hips. She Wears Golden Armor Covered in Numerous Gems Like Rubies, Sapphires, ETC. The Parts That Her Armor Doesn't Cover Her Waist is Her Hands, Waist, Feet, Top of Her Breast, Neck, and Head. Her Skin is More Gray are Shiny. Jade: (2nd Form) Jade Looks The Same, She Doesn't Wear Her Golden Armor, Instead She Wears a Black Garment and a Black Bikini. It is Very Rare For Her to Be Seen in Her Different Clothes. Her Breast Appear Slighty Bigger. Withered Version: (Jagger) He is Very Beaten and Broken. He is Missing The Suit on All on His Fingers on His Right Hand, Left Forearm, and Left Leg Below Half of His Thigh. His Right Eye is Exposed and is Black With a Red Pupil. He is Missing His Left Hand. He Has Medium-Sized Rips and Loose Wires on His Body. He Has a Huge Rip on Both Sides of His Mask, Revealing Wiring and His Eyes. Withered Version: (Jade) She is Also Very Broken. Her Right Leg Below The Left Thigh is Missing. She is Missing The Suit on Her Left Forearm Except Hand, Right Foot, Right Hand, and Right Thigh. She Has a Huge Rip on Her Back and On The Back of Her Right Forearm. Her Teeth are Cracked. Toy Version: (Jagger) He is More Muscular. His Tail is Longer, His Head is Smaller and More Human-Like. He Has Small Spikes on His Shoulders and Knees, His Left Hand is Missing It's Suit, He Still Has a Little Bit of The Suit Left on His Index Finger and Palm. His Shorts are Now Dark Gray. He Has Red Cheeks. Toy Version: (Jade) Her Hips, Butt, and Breast are Twice as Larger, Her Gold Armor is More Shiny and Covered in More Gems. She Also Has Red Cheeks, A Smaller and Human-Like Head, and a Longer Tail. Her Waist is Skinnier. Toy Version: (Jade's 2nd Form) Her Model Looks The Same as Toy Jade, But She Wears a Gray Fringe Bikini and a Slighty-Torn Blue Shorts Instead of Her Gold Armor. She Wears a Gold Ring on Her Left Ring Finger. Her Bust Appears Slighty Larger. Her Skin is More Shiny and Rubber-Like. Phantom Version: (Jagger) He is Missing The Suit on His Left Arm, Right Hand, and Right Thigh. He Has Rips All Over Her Body, A Large One on The Left Side of His Mask and Right Forearm. He is Burnt With a Rusty Endoskeleton Phantom Version: (Jade) Her Lower Jaw is Broken. The Suit on Her Right Arm, Right Hand, and Left Leg is Missing. Her Left Arm is Missing. She Has a Rip on The Right Side of Her Mask. She is Burnt With a Rusty Endoskeleton Nightmare Version: (Jagger) His Tail is Longer With a Small Wrecking Ball and Chain on The End. He is Covered in Loose Wires and Holes. His Left Foot and Right Thigh is Missing It's Suit. He Has 4 Rows of Sharp Teeth. Nightmare Version: (Jade) She is Covered in Holes and Loose Wires. She Has a Rip on Her Left Shoulder and Left Side of Her Mask. Her Razor- Sharp Teeth are Light-Red. Her Bust and Hips are Slighty Larger. Withered Toy Version: (Jagger) He is Missing The Suit on His Left Forearm, Left Hand, Right Upper-Arm, and Right Lower-Leg. He is Covered in Rips and Holes. His Left Cheek is Cracked and His Lower Jaw is Weak. Most of His Teeth are Cracked Withered Toy Version: (Jade) Her Lower Jaw is Broken and Hanging By Wires. She is Missing The Suit on Her Left Upper-Arm, Both Lower-Legs, Right Palm on Hand, and Right Thigh. She Has Rips All Over Her Body. She Has a Huge Hole on Her Stomach, Her Shorts and Bikini is Slighty-Torn Phantom Toy Version: (Jagger) He is Missing The Suit on Right Forearm Except Hand, Left Thigh and Right Foot. He Has Rips on His Torso, Right Thigh, and The Rest of His Right Arm. He is Very Damaged and Torn. He is Also Burnt With a Rusty Endoskeleton Phantom Toy Version: (Jade) She is Missing The Suit on Her Right Foot, Right Upper-Arm, Left Breast, Left Forearm Except Hand, Left Thigh, and Right Lower-Leg. Her Lower Jaw is Broken and Hangs Down. She is Covered in Loose Wires and Rips. She is Burnt With a Rusty Endoskeleton. Nightmare Toy Version: (Jagger) He Has Spikes on The Tips on His Fingers, Shoulders, Knees, Elbows, and Tail. He is Covered in Holes, Loose Wires, and a Little Bit of Rust. His Teeth are Blood-Red. He Has a Large Rip on His Left Thigh and Torso. Both of His Cheeks and Waist Have Large Cracks and Small Holes on Them Nightmare Toy Version: (Jade) She is Missing Her Hands, But She Still Has Her 5 Fingers Hanging By Wires. Her Jaws are Broken and Hanging Down, Revealing Her Rusty Endoskeleton Mouth. She Has Smudges and Holes All Over Her Body. She Has a Medium-Sized Rusty Buzzsaw on Her Tail Fredbear Version: (Jagger) His Model Looks Similar to FNAF 1 Model Except His Tail is Longer, His Waist is Slighty More Skinny, His Limbs are More Muscular and His Shorts are Gray. He Also Wears a Purple Bow-Tie. Fredbear Version: (Jade) Her Bust, Hips, and Butt are Slighty Larger Than Her Toy Version. Her Golden Armor Has Shiny Uncut Gems on It, She Has a Diamond Necklace on Her Neck. She Has a Gold Ring With a Ruby on Her Left Ring Finger.